A Visit? Raimon Comes!
Hiya minna! I'm very bored so I decided to make a another chapter for The Moonlight Murderer... I hope you like it! Last Time! The search began with the four girls alone in their way. Lucy finds out Maya's body in the janitors' room....*evil laughing pops out of no where* Oh god....he's coming for us.... A Visit? Raimon Comes! It was a very boring class and no one have slept because of Maya's body being found. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The Teacher: Come in. The door opens and there stood a boy with brown hair with a orange headband, a girl with dark brown hair wearing a green bow with the uniform that she was wearing, a boy with light blue hair tied into a ponytail and a boy with white hair that stood up. ???: I'm Endou Mamoru! *smiles* Is this the right class? The Teacher: Yes, yes it is. You must be Aki, Kazemaru and Gouenji, right? They all nodded and sat down. The next class started but the teacher was feeling sick so they stayed in class with the same teacher. Endou: *walks over to Ariel* Hi, I'm Endou Mamoru. Nice to meet you. *smiles* Ariel: Hi. I'm Ariel Safenail. It's nice to meet you, too. Do you need help? Endou: Yeah....actually I just wanted to ask you something.... Ariel: *smiles* Yeah, what is it? Endou: Well, since the teacher is feeling sick and we're allowed to get out of class until the next class starts, can you guide me around and I would like you to tell me a few information about this school, too. Ariel: Sure. *stands up and leaves with Endou* Through the Hallways: Ariel: Well, first, we have a few classrooms for certain subjects. Endou: *looks around and noddes* Ariel: *goes over to a door that has a silver label with reads "Computer Lab"* This is the computer lab. Endou: Ok....what else? Ariel: Here is the Science Lab. *goes over to a door with the word Science Lab on a label then points somewhere* And there's door for going through the dorms' hallway...Anything else you what me to tell you? Endou: Yeah....what's up with this school? Suddenly, the microphones turns on and the principle is about to say something. The Principle: Testing, testing. Yes, Raimon's Soccerclub is not allowed to leave the school from now on because of all the murders. And, tomorrow, we have a party for all of the students in the gym. Ariel: There's your answer. Endou: Yeah....what does he mean by 'the murders'? Ariel: Oh, he means that the muders that is happening here are causing you guys to stay here. Endou: Oh....Ok.....But I think we have matches to do train for.... Ariel: Not my problem. Say that to the principle. Well, I'm going. *walks away* See ya. Endou: *sweatdrop* Uh....Bye? ???: *puts hand on Endou's shoulder* Endou: Eh?! *turns around* ???: Hi! Endou: Hi.... ???: I'm Dana Oshare. *smiles* Nice to meet you. I've heard about your team. Endou: I'm Endou Mamoru.....Nice to meet you, too. Dana: Heh. Did I scare you? Because if yes, I'm really sorry.... Endou: It's ok. It happens at times. Dana: Good. I see that you met my friend, Ariel, right? Endou: Yeah.... She's kind. Dana: I'm kind, too, you know. Endou: Of course you are.... Dana: I just met you and you're being rude? *fake cries* Endou: No, no. That's all wrong. *hugs her* Dana: *hugs back* Ariel: *is hiding seeing and overhearing them then does the what-the-hell look* Endou: *blushes* Um....Dana? Are you gonna stop hugging me? Dana: Of course, not. Endou: *sighs* Um....how about now? Dana: Ok! *stops* Ariel: *facepalms* Stupid.... Endou: Well, class is about to start. We better not be late. Dana: Ok...*goes with Endou in class* Ariel: *goes in class* After Class (Break): Ariel: *goes to the cafeteria* ???: Hello. *walks with Ariel* Ariel: Hi, Kate. Kate: Heh. What's wrong? (Unfinshed)